Seeing The World Through Rose Coloured Glasses
by Merton Lynn
Summary: *Spoilers X2* Pivotal scenes from the movie seen through the eyes of the characters that lived through it. please R
1. Scott

A/N: MAJOR spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen this movie, and of course, characters not mine. The dialogue will most likely not be directly from the movie. No script lol. So 

ehm…Enjoy!

            The Professor is discussing loss with the president. What does the President know about loss? Did he give up his lover, his life long friend? What did he give up for the war? What did he go though? Did he even know there was a war?

*                                              *                                              *

            I don't know what was happening. I could see her standing there. I could hear her calling my name, I felt her throw me a cross the room, and I could hear her pleading me to stop, but I couldn't. I didn't know…I couldn't control what I was doing. I felt my hand reading for my visor, I opened my eyes and almost killed her.

_            It was Stryker, I knew that. In the back of my mind I was still chained in a metal chair I could see him standing in front of me laughing, grinning, showing his white teeth. I saw my reflection in his glasses. _

_            Jean fought back. I could feel her power pushing my rays away, but I still couldn't control what I was doing. _

_            Suddenly I went flying across the room, God I don't even know what type of room it was, but I hit a wall and I heard cement breaking and pipes cracking. I hit the wall hard, and I felt the mental hold release. Everything I had done registered in my brain as I pushed myself up from the ground. "Jean!"_

_            I ran across the room and found her lying on the ground, her leg was bent oddly. She was shaking and I saw tears in the corner of her eyes. "Jean…" I helped her up. She coughed and took my hand. "I'm so sorry Jean, I…" I scooped her into my arms and kissed her on the lips, cheeks and temple. "I'm so sorry, I saw everything…but, I couldn't…I couldn't control it…"_

_            "I know," she replied into my suit. "I know."_

_            "I'm so sorry," was all I could say. I didn't want to let her go. Ever._

_*                                              *                                              *_

            The jet started to move. I realized that Jean wasn't sitting anywhere. "Where' s Jean?" I asked. I looked around the jet. 

_            "She's gone," the Professor said._

_            "No!" I ran to the door and saw her standing in the snow, her leg was slightly limp. I saw her raise her hand the stairs and door closed. "No!" I hit the metal door with my hand. I turned back to Storm. "Storm…open…open the door!" I saw her reach for the controls but the jet was slowly lifting._

_            "I can't…she's controlling the jet…"_

_            "It has to be this way…" I heard the Professor whisper. _

_            "What? Jean?" I bent to his level. She was talking through the Professor. I didn't think she was that powerful. _

_            "It has to be this way…goodbye,"_

_            "No!" I screamed into his face. "Jean!" _

_            I saw the Professor 'come back' from his hold under Jean. "She's gone…" I heard him say._

_            "No!"  I could see out the window the water covering the land under us. I went for the door but Logan stopped me. I wanted to beat Logan; he was stopping me, keeping me from going out that door and saving her. "Let me go!" I tried walking past him but he had a firm grip on my shoulders. _

_            I felt warm tears filling my eyes, and rolling down my cheeks. Logan was a brick wall against me. "Let me go…" I repeated. _

_            "She's gone," he quietly said. "She's gone."_

_            "No!" I had screamed that so many times, the word was loosing all meaning to me. "No…" I buried my face into Logan's shoulder, feeling him still gripping to my arms, holding me in place. _

_            She was gone._

_*                                              *                                              *_

            "Hey, she did make a choice Scott," Logan told me, stopping me outside of the Professor's office. "It was you."

_            I didn't know what to say. I felt the tears welding up again, but I wouldn't cry. I licked my lips, nodded and walked down the hallway. Out of site, gone._

_*                                              *                                              *_

            I'm standing as ridged as I can get, my hands behind my back. It doesn't feel right, without her here. I can feel my lips quivering and my eyes water when the Professor mention's loss. 

            He'll never understand it. The meaning of that word. That simple, four letter word. One syllable that can destroy a life and the lives that surrounded it.   

            He won't wake up in the middle of the night, reach for the beautiful redhead and find nothing but an empty space. He won't miss for that kiss in between classes or the way that she touched my lips. He won't understand what I gave up for this 'war'. 

            My friend, my fiancé, my lover, the only person to every look into my eyes…is gone. 


	2. Bobby

She wanted me to stay behind. She wanted me to stop him and help him. I thought that she'd forget about him. She should know that he could take care of himself. But she can get me to do anything for her.

_            I pressed my hand to the wall and slowly sent ice to the spot between Logan and Stryker. A large ice wall formed. Logan screamed and touched the ice, almost like he was reaching for a long lost lover or friend._

_            "Logan come on!" Rogue called._

_            "No. I can take care of myself," he insisted, not looking away from the ice._

_            "But we can't,"_

_            He stopped to look back at the ice for a moment then ran to us, pushing into the secret passage. "Move!" he pushed us out of the doorway, closed it and led us down the hallway._

_*                                              *                                              *_

_            "I found some of my mom's old clothes," I handed her the shirt and pants._

_            "Groovy," she replied as she looked at them._

_            "Yeah, I think they're from before I was born," she smiled and turned away to begin to change. I turned away, giving her privacy, but I took a quick glance as she pulled the nightgown over her head._

_            She had such beautiful skin, smooth, ivory-pale, shining. It hurt I couldn't touch her, be near her, or taste that skin._

_            In the midst of my daydreaming I felt her hand grab my shoulder and pull me to face her. She looked good in my mother's old clothes. She would look good in anything. "These are my grandmother's…" I handed her long, leather, white gloves. _

_            "Thank you," she slowly put each one on, slowly pulling them up to her elbows._

_            I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to taste her. I had been trying to kiss her for weeks now, but she kept resisting. I didn't care if she hurt me or not. I leaned in close to her face._

_            "Bobby, I don't-"_

_            "You won't hurt me," I replied. I place my lips n hers. It was heaven. I didn't feel her power, I only felt her. She tasted of blueberry lip balm._

_            She pulled away to breathe and exhaled. I could see the ice forming as she did. She smiled. "Wow."_

_            I kissed her again, but more intense. I kissed her multiple times, only pulling away briefly to breathe. It wasn't enough. I wanted more, I could tell she wanted more too but it wouldn't happen._

_            I felt my skin start to tighten around my bones and my vines expand, as my blood seemed to stop. I felt my breath leaving my lungs and the energy being drained out of my body._

_            She pushed me away. I knew she had felt what she was doing to me. I didn't care, I wanted more of her. "I'm sorry…" she said. She looked as if she were about to cry. "I didn't mean to…"_

_            "No…" I took a deep breath in. I felt my body returning to its normal state. I wanted more than I ever. I would have kissed her a thousand times more._

_*                                              *                                              *_

            The police were afraid to come any closer to us, thanks to John. Rogue had touched him, taking part of his powers and stopped the fires. 

_            The jet was waiting for us. I knew it was Ronny that had called the cops. _

_            I stopped walking just before I reached the jet. I looked up at my bedroom window and saw my mother, father and Ronny. Mom had her arm protectively around Ronny. Their new son, their perfect son, their normal son._

_            I knew right then and there I'd never see any of them again._

_*                                              *                                              *_

            I hit the floor. The pain that was pulsating in my brain and heart caused my to fall. I felt as if a train had hit me.

_            I was dying. I knew it; I could feel my body slowly shutting down. My heart was slowing, my lungs were collapsing, and I felt my brain swelling and pulsing._

_            I saw her too. She fell at the same time I did. She was screaming out in pain. I knew she was dying too. I wanted to die before she did. I didn't want to see her die. I didn't want to see her in pain. Maybe we would die together._

_            I reached my hand to her. She took it and tightly gripped my fingers. I wish she had taken her glove off so I could feel her skin one last time. But I was thankful to be with her now._

_*                                              *                                              *_

            We're all standing in front of the President. The Professor is telling him about the war and how we've had casualties.

            We lost Jean. She was a wonderful teacher, beautiful woman and wonderful person. We all still hurt, but no one suffered as much as Scott did.

            John is gone too. He left with Magneto. He should be standing here with us. The X-men. He wanted to be one so bad. I'm a X-Man now. So is she. And we have our uniforms.


End file.
